Let me pick up the pieces of your broken heart
by EveryRoseHasItsThornz
Summary: <html><head></head>BaralaiXYuna fluff. Enjoy.</html>


Let me pick up the pieces, of your broken heart.

Rating: T +

Couple: Baralai/Yuna

_Dear Lady Yuna. I am pleased that you are well._

_Not a lot has happened since you last visited. My father has arranged a marriage for me._

_He seems to be disappointed that I am not interested in her. She is very beautiful. But her beauty doesn't even come_

_as close to yours Lady Yuna, you may not take this well. But…if I was arranged to marry you, I would've done it long ago._

_Forgive me if I have insulted you. I know my feelings can never be the same as yours. I envy your boyfriend to have someone_

_a__s special as you. I will wait for you, as long as I can…_

**Kind ****regards. Sincerely: **_Baralai, Praetor of New Yevon._

I had gotten this letter four years ago. Now, I am 22 years old now.

It started with just love letters; I'd find one everyday waiting for me at the airship. Then the letters became small gifts I'd find small bottles of perfume and a bunch of red roses. Soon after the gifts became more expensive, Baralai gave me silk dresses, beautiful dainty shoes and on my birthday he gave me a lovely little heart shaped necklace with my name engraved in it. Ever since then I have never taken it off. I never mentioned the gifts or the heart shaped box's of candy I'd receive to Paine of Rikku. To be honest it was flattering but every time I thought of Tidus, it was even harder to let him go. The faith had only sent Tidus for three days. On the fourth morning he disappeared into pyre flies again right in front of my eyes again. This had only brought more pain to my broken heart. I would often keep myself locked up in my room. Paine didn't mind she gave me space she knew what I was going through. Rikku on the other hand wouldn't give up. She would always sneak into my room but then she would see the tears in my eyes and she would leave without a word. I guess I was depressed. The days just seemed to fly by. I hadn't even realized that it was birthday next week.

I woke up very tired with black circles under my eyelids. My body ached from all the crying I had done last night. Crying was very exhausting for me, it didn't help that I cried every night. _Knock, Knock._ I heard someone banging the door and a few muttered curses. "Yunie open up!" Rikku cried as she banged on the door with all her might. "Yuna, don't make this difficult." Rikku kept banging on the door and Paine just sighed. "1…2….3" I jumped to the sound of the door being kicked down. Rikku sweat dropped. "That wasn't really needed Dr. P!" They walked up to me concern written all over their faces. "Have you forgotten that it's your birthday?" Paine said in a bored tone. "Yeah, you even got a gift from Baralai!" Rikku waved her arms about excitedly. I looked at them with a blank expression and sat on the edge of the bed. It took me awhile to realize what they had just said I could not be more shocked. I gulped. "From….Baralai….?" Rikku grinned and jumped up and down. "Uh-huh and I wouldn't be too surprised if it was a love letter" She winked at me. "Yunie and Baralai sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G…first comes- Before Rikku could finish her song Paine covered her mouth with her gloved hand and glared at her. "Ignore her Yuna, read the letter before miss blabbermouth does." I felt my cheeks redden at the thought of me and Baralai together and it made my heart beat fast. "O-okay" My voice stared to shake and my fingers trembled around the seal of the envelope. I hesitated scared to find out what he had written but also kind of excited. Finally I ripped the seal and unfolded the envelope. I took a deep breath and read it out loud.

_Happy birthday Yuna, I hope you have a nice day with your friends.__ Please try to be happy._

_P.S: I was hoping I could visit you at the airship to wish you a proper birthday greeting. I also have a special gift just for you milady. Best wishes, Baralai; Praetor of New Yevon. _

I collapsed on the bed covering my red face. "What did it say?" Rikku looked at me curiously. She jumped on me and tackled me on the bed and I fought to kick her off. Like an eagle, she snatched away the letter from my hands. I gave her some time to read it already knowing what her reaction would be. She fist punched the air and gave me one of the goofiest smiles ever. "I knew it!" Paine looked at her confused. "Knew what?" Rikku giggled and clapped her hands together. "Its obvious silly, Baralai has got the hots for our Yunie!" I was already trying to cover my face with the pillow. "It'd be best if you wrote to him back, you can't keep a man waiting." Paine replied. "What do I say though?" I bit my lip. "Um, if you wouldn't mind I'd like some time to myself." Rikku nodded and left, while Paine was busy fixing the door. She left soon after leaving me to my thoughts. I got up from the bed and walked over to the desk. I sat down trying to think of what could I write. With the ink in my hand I started to write the letter. After a few scrunched up papers I finally gave up and decided to use the commsphere in my bedroom instead. I scrolled through the list of people to call and picked Baralai. The sphere picked up the signal in seconds Shinra was truly a genius. The sphere then revealed an image of a messy desk with files all over along with the tall figure of the praetor sitting behind it in his chair. It had ages since she had seen him and he had not changed at all. His face remained ever still youthful free of blemishes and stress lines. He smiled a warm smile at me through his silver fringe that covered his eyes. He had taken his blue headband off. "Good evening, Lady Yuna I am glad to see you are awake." His smile almost hypnotized me. "Yes I am. I received your letter. You may come to the airship tonight if you want." I smiled at him back to be polite but tried not to sound too eager. He looked almost surprised. "Very well, I will come there before sunset." I felt my broken heart flutter. "Okay…." I hoped that he didn't see my red face. "Excuse me but I have to go, there are matters I have to attend to. Take care Yuna." And just like that he switched it off. He always did that. I couldn't blame him. He was busy after all. I groaned and estimated the time in my head for him to come. Only 30 more minutes left! Maybe this will be good for me.

I yanked at my hair in front of the mirror trying to get the perfect shape. Rikku and Paine had gone to Djose markets to get my birthday presents. So I was left alone trying to figure out what to dressphere to wear and what hairstyle to have. My garment grid only had three options: Berserker, Gunner or my Summoner dressphere. I had already worn my gunner outfit too many times and it did show too much cleavage. The berserker wasn't very suitable either. I had made my decision I would wear the Summoner dressphere. I clicked on the buttons and a light engulfed me. When the light vanished from sight I felt the heavy weight of my Summoner robes. The material had begun to collect dust. I swished it away with my hands and got to work on my hair. Instead of my usual style. I did my hair in a bun leaving two strands of the locks to sit on the right and left side of my face. Smiling in satisfaction I took the elevator up to the bridge and stood there waiting for the praetor. Brother gasped when he saw me. "My pretty Yuna is all dressed up!" I waved my hands in front of my face. "Ah…thank you Brother." I didn't want to hurt his feelings. Buddy yelled through the microphone: "The praetor has arrived!" I twiddled my fingers nervously waiting for the door to the airship to open. It did and I took a deep breath that I had been holding. Standing at the doorway was Baralai. His face showed compassion with a gentle smile, he had dressed in his most extravagant praetor robe. The symbol of Yevon all over it. "Happy birthday milady you look very beautiful today" Did he just say I look beautiful? I couldn't believe my ears. He reached out to take my hand into the warm palm of his and placed a delicate kiss between the crevices of my knuckles. I was speechless how could one man be so charming? Pushing these thoughts aside I gave him a warm smile. "It's good to see you again." The way the sun lit up his silver hair made me distracted. I had the urge to touch the silky strands. "That it is, would you like your birthday gift now?" He said as he lifted my chin up gazing intently in my eyes. My heart was thumping wildly in my chest I thought I would burst at any second. "Yes if it is okay with you." I couldn't look away now I didn't even notice that he had taken a step closer. He held onto my shoulders tightly as if he was trying to control himself. He made the first move he cupped my face with his hands and I leaned into his touch. He whispered so quietly but I heard him clearly. "As you wish" And with that he placed his lips on mine and I was left dumbfounded to do anything. My first kiss had been with Tidus it was special and magical. Strangely enough this felt even better. He wrapped his arms around me and made the kiss deeper his tongue licked the bottom of my lip and had opened my mouth in shock. This action gave him a chance and he took it willingly. Baralai kissed me passionately never wanting to let go. I didn't either I felt tears drop from my eyes and he stopped stunned. "My apologies…., I don't know what came over me." He wiped the tears away from my eyes. "It's okay its just been awhile since someone showed me affection other than _him._ I didn't want to say his name. Baralai's kiss had brought back memories from Malacannia woods. "Ew, could you make out someone else!" Rikku's energetic voice startled us.

TO BE CONTINUED! I was blushing so much when I wrote this lol…:P


End file.
